


a loving side

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What now?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. "Is this the part when you do whatever I want?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a loving side

"Oh God, I'm beat," Sunggyu groans, stretching his legs as he sits on the floor, surrounded by carton boxes of various shapes and sizes. "I think I'm dying." He proceeds to lie down and stares up at the clean, white ceiling. The room still smells like fresh paint and it's both nice, in a promising "fresh start"way, and slightly nauseating. "We really should have hired help."

Woohyun carefully puts one last box on top of others and walks over to stand over Sunggyu, looking down at him with an amused smile.

"We managed just fine." He pokes Sunggyu's side with his toe. "Get up, we still need to unpack.”

Sunggyu frowns. He can tell Woohyun is tired too; they both were swaying on their feet while carrying the last boxes. It’s just their luck that the elevator was out of order on their moving day. “Not today. I’m going to fucking sleep. Wake me up in a hundred years.”

Woohyun sighs and sits down by his side, reaching for the water bottle Sunggyu carelessly dropped to the floor a little while ago. “With a kiss, sleeping beauty?” He pokes Sunggyu’s cheek playfully. Sunggyu swats his hand away, though he can’t help but smile.

“I’d prefer a blowjob.”

Woohyun huffs a laugh, and takes a sip of the water; Sunggyu can see his cheeks color a little and he congratulates himself- Woohyun is good at hiding any embarrassment he might feel about sex but it shows when he's taken by surprise. ‘’Not when you stink,” he murmurs against the rim of the bottle.

“Ah, and just a moment ago I was sleeping beauty.” Sunggyu sighs. “Now I stink. I guess the honeymoon is over.”

Woohyun laughs again, shaking his head. “Honeymoon will be back on after we unpack enough stuff to shower and go to bed,” he says before taking another gulp of water. Sunggyu exhales heavily, resignedly. Woohyun is right— he can’t sleep on the floor. His back wouldn’t survive it.

“All right,” he mutters, reaching his hand out. Woohyun gives him a look but he pulls him up nevertheless. “But for all that effort, I want more than a blowjob.”

“You’re acting like this was all my idea,” Woohyun says, knowing very well it was, in fact, his idea. He’s smiling, his eyes twinkling; Sunggyu scowls and tugs at his ear. “All right, all right… I’ll do whatever you want?”

Sunggyu snorts, amused. “Like that’s something new,” he comments, standing up and heading to the bedroom. Woohyun lets out an indignant “Hey!” as he scrambles to his feet and follows him. "You wish." Sunggyu’s breath is knocked out of him when Woohyun suddenly jumps on his back, wrapping his arms around him and pushing him forward. They stumble into the bedroom, and Sunggyu nearly trips on a box in the doorway, but he catches his balance grasping at the doorframe.

“You’re going to kill us both,” he complains, brethless with laughter, turning to push Woohyun away. It’s fruitless; Woohyun just clings to him tighter. Sunggyu pulls at his arms, trying to wriggle out of the grip, but Woohyun doesn’t relent. “Hey, let go!”

“I’ll let go if you kiss me,” Woohyun mumbles against Sunggyu’s arm and Sunggyu would roll his eyes at how childish it is but the softness in Woohyun’s voice tugs at his heart strings. He knows it might be that he’s just being playful, but it also could be that something’s worrying him and he needs a confirmation of the feelings between them—Woohyun has the strangest ways of letting him know that; Sunggyu still has troubles catching on sometimes.

“Okay,” Sunggyu sighs. His attempt at sounding annoyed isn’t very convincing because he’s smiling as he turns around and cups Woohyun’s face. He leans in to peck his lips and he pulls away, but Woohyun lets out a displeased hum and draws him closer again, connecting their mouths. So Sunggyu kisses him again, more intently this time, and Woohyun parts his lips easily, letting their tongues meet. They kiss languidly, just enjoying the closeness, the warmth—and when they break the kiss, Woohyun is flushed, his eyes glazed. He nuzzles Sunggyu’s neck, shivering a little, and Sunggyu wraps his arms around him, holding him close. It feels safe, like this, calming. The move had them both stressed, but they managed to avoid any serious arguments. Sunggyu very well realizes that Woohyun trying his best to keep a light mood and putting up with Sunggyu’s complaining was a big part of it.

“Let’s unpack quick,” he says, pressing a kiss to Woohyun’s ear. Woohyun is grinning when he pulls away—he looks flushed, his lips puffy, and more importantly, he looks satisfied with the kiss and the affectionate touches. He shoves and Sunggyu’s arm lightly, that playful spark back In his eyes.

“You just can’t wait to get filthy.”

“Any motivation that works is good,” Sunggyu replies with a smile.

 

***

 

In truth, Sunggyu was—still is— scared. Moving in together with someone is a life changing decision, and even though Woohyun said it was just to “try things out”, Sunggyu knows it isn’t temporary.

But what worries him the most is whether he and Woohyun will still be in love after a few months of living together. Even though they often stayed at each other's places for a few days, this is different. So many things can go wrong. And Sunggyu remembers how awful their arguments used to be. They'd been friends for a long time so they knew each other well, and they knew just what to say to hurt each other. Sunggyu loves Woohyun more than anything and he wants to protect him, to make him happy— but sometimes Woohyun got under his skin so much that he forgot about it.  
 

He still feels guilty for all the times he hurt Woohyun. It changed with time, they learned how to compromise, and they rarely fight nowadays. But Sunggyu worries that, too, is mostly thanks to Woohyun. He's always so patient, soft, full of smiles, always knows how to make the mood lighter. And Sunggyu can't help but be scared that eventually, Woohyun will get tired of him and his behavior will change again.  
 

"What's with the gloomy face?" Woohyun asks as he emerges from the bathroom, naked except for the towel hanging around his hips. Sunggyu has already bathed and he's lying in the freshly made bed; the weariness is really catching up with him now. "Are you tired?" Woohyun is smiling but Sunggyu can sense the concern in his voice.  
 

"Of course I am," Sunggyu says, but he smiles back and reaches his hand out to him. "You're lucky I didn't fall asleep waiting."  
 

Woohyun's smile grows and he takes Sunggyu's hand then fakes an attempt to bite it. Sunggyu laughs and pulls it away, only to grab Woohyun's towel and tug at it.  
 

"Hey!" Woohyun protests, but he doesn't seem much bothered when it falls down to the floor. He doesn't pick it up, instead climbing on the bed and straddling Sunggyu's legs. Sunggyu doesn't resist when Woohyun pins his wrists down— he's feeling too lazy for fooling around.  
 

"What now?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. "Is this the part when you do whatever I want?"  
 

"Maybe," Woohyun replies with a smile. He then leans down to kiss him— it's just a brush of lips, chaste and sweet, and he pulls away before it can turn more sexual. Sunggyu is about to say something playful and possibly dirty but then he catches the furrow between Woohyun's eyebrows and he falls quiet, sensing Woohyun is about totalk about something that's been bothering him.  
 

"Are you…" Woohyun trails off, bites his lip and looks away, falling quiet. Sunggyu waits. "Do you regret this?" Woohyun mumbles after a moment. "I mean. Agreeing to move in with me…"

 

Sunggyu frowns. With all Woohyun's confidence and constant assurances that this is the best idea ever— of course he would still worry. No wonder, with how much Sunggyu has been complaining— but it's the move itself that frustrated him, not the prospect of living with his lover. Sunggyu thinks about his own fears, then about how unnecessary Woohyun's worry is. Maybe his own are, too.

 

"Of course not," he replies firmly. He knows Woohyun has to be grounded, be rid of all the doubt, otherwise it will still gnaw at him, keep him up at night. "It's exhausting as hell and I'm so fucking done with carrying boxes but it's also the best thing ever because I get to be with you." He smiles watching Woohyun blink down at him, his eyes lighting up as blush spreads across his cheeks. Then Woohyun beams at him, and it's so bright he looks like he's glowing. Sunggyu thinks he's beautiful.  
 

"Of course. That does make things better, doesn't it?"  
 

Sunggyu huffs. "Yes, but you still haven't paid me for all that manual labour."  
 

"Paid you?" Woohyun laughs and pecks his lips. "What do you want me to do?"  
 

"Hmm." Sunggyu scrunches his nose up when Woohyun presses a kiss to it. "Anything that doesn't involve me moving much."  
 

Woohyun snorts then licks at his ear, making his breath catch at at the wet, hot sensation. He frees one of his hands from Woohyun's grip— it's not strong at all— and tangles it in his hair. It's still damp and cold from the shower but it feels smooth and silky under his fingers.

  
"Should I ride you or fuck you…?" Woohyun asks, voice low, almost a whisper. He rolls his hips against him and Sunggyu gasps, gripping his hair a little tighter and pulling him in for a kiss. This time it's one that's deep and messy and leaves them both breathless.  
 

"Anything," he whispers against Woohyun's lips. Woohyun chuckles then nibbles at his lower lip, making him gasp. Then he kisses him again. Sunggyu is already hard in his boxers and he groans when Woohyun rocks his hips down again, the pressure on his cock making his stomach tighten in arousal. He clearly remembers how good Woohyun feels around his cock, hot and tight and perfect— they only did it this morning, he's probably still relaxed. Sunggyu fingered him for long enough to make him beg, moan his name in that beautiful voice of his—  
 

But he misses having Woohyun inside him. It hasn't been that long, but it's been a few days— they rarely plan what they do, it's spontaneous most of the time— and he misses that sensation of being stretched, full, just feeling him so intensely, letting it overwhelm him completely.  
 

"Both," he says and Woohyun hums. His breath is hot on Sunggyu's face— and then it feels hotter still when Woohyun rolls hia hips again and they both moan.  
 

"I like that answer," Woohyun breathes, nuzzling his neck.  
 

"Then you better deliver."  
 

Woohyun gives his shoulder a light, playful bite, making him hiss. "You're lucky to have me."  
 

"And you're lucky to have me," Sunggyu responds, a little breathlessly. Woohyun looks up at him with a smile and it seems like he's about to toss the ball right back to him, but then something in his expression softens. His eyes are filled with tenderness when he moves to press a soft kiss to the corner of Sunggyu's lips.  
 

"Yeah," he whispers and the affection in his voice makes warmth pool in Sunggyu's chest; it makes him want to just hold Woohyun close, keep him safe, never let him go. "I really am."

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 


End file.
